Temple Frío: Hablando para el fin del mundo
by LucioVera
Summary: Ubicado antes de la Desolación, incluso antes de la Guerra, "hablando para el fin del mundo" es la historia de cómo se formó la alianza contra los ponis. Un minotauro con mala suerte y aspiraciones de diplomático, una princesa cebra que habla por su nación, y un simio famoso en este campo; serán los arquitectos de la Coalición Anti Poni. Mentira y subterfugio están al orden del día
1. I: Convocando a las viejas glorias

Capítulo I: Convocando a las viejas glorias.

La costa era tranquila antes de la llegada de los barcos. Barcos hechos de caña surcaban el agua, trayendo consigo algas para la aldea. Y desde esta, se veía una isla, cuya montaña orgullosa parecía desafiar al azul infinito. Pero, los barcos negros que escupían humo llegaron. Y con ellos vinieron cientos de ese pueblo que se denominan "enosianos". Veían como la isla iba siendo ocupada por construcciones de acero y ladrillo, como el mismo humo negro empezaba a emerger de las chimeneas, al mismo tiempo que más barcos de acero que escupían humo llegaban. Así, con una base cerca del continente monocromático, las cebras conocieron a Énosi.

Ese pueblo, conformado por cinco razas, era una curiosidad para la tribu. Siempre se presentaba minotauros o perros diamanteros con trajes y sonrisas amplias, y eran acompañados por guerreros con extraños tubos de metal con puntas de lanzas. No muchos, al principio, pero luego llegaban a superar a todas las tribus de la localidad. Córceles con miradas ambiciosas asentían cuando veían a la sabana, murmurando cosas como "rica en minerales" y "excelente para construir". Pero, hubo uno que estuvo interesado por ellos. Un simio, cuya panza y gracioso vello facial haría reír hasta al guerrero más dedicado de la tribu. Pero evito la burla con sus gestos fuertes, su rápido aprendizaje del lenguaje, y su apego por la tribu de cebras. Y, más que todo, les enseñó los peligros de sus propios compatriotas.

Era bastante ágil con la palabra, evitando escarmientos de sus superiores diciendo "el potencial del lugar no está enterrado, está vivo", y manipulando al exarca para que expulsase los elementos indeseables de su gente. Y hablaba con el mansa de la tribu, expandía sus horizontes sobre el mundo exterior al hablarle del impacto de sus ritos en el clima de Equestria, en el cómo minerales que las cebras usaban como adorno eran usados en el camino al progreso, en como avances de la medicina y la ciencia hacía la vida más apetecible. Y el mansa, como cebra sabia que era, no dudó en aceptar la oferta de modernización; siempre y cuando el progreso fuera con, según sus palabras, "tecnología foránea y espíritu cebra".

Mucho antes de que aquel simio partiera a su país para convertirse en líder, la tribu creció al integrar, mediante sabia diplomacia y nuevas técnicas militares, a toda la región costera. Al mismo tiempo que se expandía al interior del continente, la tribu se iba organizando y estructurando para manejar sus nuevas adquisiciones. Un sistema de castas, basado en la ocupación del patriarca familiar, se habia instalado, y el reino mantenía un sistema de federación a los pueblos anexados. Según aquel simio, cuando recibió la carta de su amigo el mansa, era como si emularan el sistema enosiano para cada pueblo que el reino unía; manteniendo cierto grado de autonomía mientras fueran leales al reino.

Cuando aquel diplomático volvió al continente, el Reino de Mansa se había instalado en Zébrica. Otrora un pueblo pesquero frente a la colonia, ahora los exarcas del asentamiento competían con la ciudad capital de Zembuctú en construcción y prosperidad; y cada año se les acababa el terreno de la isla. Grandes construcciones de adobe y ladrillo, con cúpulas de bronce que reflejaban al sol, eran rodeadas por construcciones hechas de tierra y alimentadas con norias repletas de agua. Trenes y factorías, exhalando humos violetas o azules, solían oscurecer el cielo. "Como en Simiocusa, en casa", solía decir aquel simio diplomático al rey, cuando se presentó solicitando santuario. Recordando con cariño a aquel que proporcionó tanta ayuda a su padre, el mansa le concedió un pequeño terreno donde poder pasar sus años, a cambio de que le enseñara a su hija los caminos de su pueblo. Rechistando, él aceptó.

La historia de cómo un pueblo pequeño se convirtiese en un igual a Énosi, solía inspirar al muchacho. Cautivaba su imaginación al leer su biografía y lo que veía en las caricaturas, al verse rodeado de cebras y aprender de ellas, al mismo tiempo que les enseñaba la modernización. Las postales, los reportajes en los cines, y una visita real que ellos hicieron en Ágora, su hogar, cuando era pequeño; le indicaron el camino a seguir. Se iba a convertir en diplomático y explorador como su héroe.

«°°°»

Había atravesado la ciudad capital Umuhimu Wa Kuishi para llegar hasta él. En el camino, le habían ofrecido cualquier tipo de alimento, baratija o pieza de alfarería al punto de que casi gritaba "¡llévense mi billetera, demonios!" a las cebras que le ofrecían de todo. Lo bueno es que no tendría que almorzar, por la gran cantidad de vendedores de comida que le ofrecieron degustación. Fue en la calle de los artesanos e inventores en donde casi lo dejan desnudo, golpeado y encontrado debajo de una zanja. Por una mala interpretación de "Ninakuuza" con "Ninakuununulia", empezó a tomar finas piezas de joyería y a guardarselas en los bolsillos. El artesano gritaba como histérico, señalando al viajero e llamando a los trabajadores del local. Solo se necesitaron tres cosas para que el foráneo empezase a correr: cuando media docena de cebras furiosas, armadas con martillos y lanzas de obsidiana, trataron de rodearlo; cuando veía que el sol empezaba a ocultarse; y cuando oyó el pitido del monorriel en la estación.

Como en casa, no solo bastaba en devolver las joyas, el dueño quería compensación a base de trabajo, hasta que pagase el intento de crimen. Y si algo tenía de seguro, es que el viajero era un mal trabajador con las manos; cualquier intento sería una bola de nieve, cuesta abajo, de errores y desperdicio de joyas. Casi esfumándose, el viajero salió del local y se dirigió hacia la estación de monorriel, esquivando carretas con materias primas, tropezándose con cebras y enosianos transeúntes que, siendo derrumbados, soltaban sus cestas con mercancías al aire. Un martillo pequeño, una jarra de cerveza, y una caja suelta de palillos dentales; cayeron en su cabeza, uno a la vez. Y viendo como el dueño de la joyería convencía a una multitud, más que molesta, de que él era un indecente ladrón, no tuvo más otra opción que correr.

Ahora, toda la calle estaba en su contra. Desde simples transeúntes que le gritaban al pasar, hasta habitantes de las casas, que desde los segundos pisos, empezaban a tirarle piedras, palos e insultos. Incluso alguien tiró a una gallina, y dio en el blanco porque el condenado animal no dejaba de picotearlo en la cabeza. Viendo que el monorriel empezaba a irse, el viajero no tuvo más opción que tirar su bolsa de dinero a la calle. Las pocas monedas de oro que le quedaban, al desparramarse por la calle, hicieron que la multitud dejara de perseguirlo para recogerlas. Riendo, el viajero empezaba a correr hacia el monorriel. Se montó en el último vagón, antes que la máquina alcanzara mayor velocidad. Por fin se sentía a salvo.

El vagón estaba casi vacío. Solo unas tres cebras que quedaron impactadas cuando lo vieron, y un minotauro en traje de negocios que no le quitaba la vista a su periódico. El viajero se tomó asiento cerca de la puerta, suspirando aliviado hasta que volvía a sentir el picoteo. Tomó la gallina con sus manos y la aventó por la ventana, viendo, para su mala suerte, que había caido en un grupo de soldados del rey. Él hubiera querido empezar a comerse las uñas, pero tenía al inspector cerca. Y traía cara de pocos amigos. Dos veces, aquella cebra en traje azul le pedía "tiketi". Fue en la tercera, casi hablándole como si él fuera un retrasado, cuando el viajero entendió que quería el boleto. Así que, nervioso, empezaba a buscar en sus bolsillos algo que no tenía, mientras que el inspector daba un silbido en dirección al otro vagón. Dos cebras en el mismo uniforme azul, más fornidas que el inspector, entraron. No tardaron en someter al viajero y lanzarlo a las vías. Aterrizó dando vueltas en el suelo, y se arrastró para apartarse de las vías de monorriel.

Duró varios horas recostado a una pared, vendándose las heridas y aplicando alcohol a las heridas, mientras que los transeúntes le tiraban una moneda al pasar junto a él. Su mala racha de mala suerte le había enseñado que un botiquín, junto a otras cosas para las emergencia, siempre debían estar en la mochila que llevase. Trataba de recobrar el aliento, hasta que varias sombras empezaban a cubrirlo. Al alzar la mirada, varios soldados cebras, en uniformes caquis y llenos de moretones, marcas rojas y plumas de gallina, lo observaban. Se estiraban, sonándose los huesos del cuello y los hombros, y se abalanzaron contra él.

Cuando despertó, con heridas peores a las que le dejó la tirada, ya eran altas horas de la noche. Le dolía todo su cuerpo y olía a meado de perro, caminaba balanceándose como un borracho, y se quejaba del dolor con cada paso. Lo único bueno que había pasado en todo su viaje, era que lo habían tirado en el camino a la dirección que iba buscando.

Cada vez más se alejaba Umuhimu Wa Kuishi, y el panorama cambiaba. De una urbe de adobe y gente que lo desgraciaba, la luna media le mostabra una campiña como pocas que había visto. Yurtas de pieles o casas de un piso hechas de adobe estaban instaladas en la sabana, rodeadas de diques de irrigación que formaban cuadrados para los futuros cultivos, o rebaños de cabras durmiendo en sus grandes corrales. Pero, lo que buscaba resaltaba de los demás, y lo había encontrado por ello. Una casa, de dos pisos, como las que vería en el campo enosiano. Después de tantos sacrificios, tantos infortunios, aquel joven minotauro llamado Alekandros, sonreía como pequeño. Pronto, para él, sus sueños se cumplirían.

«ooo»

De seguro era conocida como "la princesa más amable que el reino haya tenido", pero hasta la gente amable tiene sus límites. Y al ver en el reloj que eran las dos de la madrugada, y tener que levantarse porque alguien estaba tocando en la puerta; rebasaría los límites de cualquiera que no fuese un batponi o, según su mentor, "aquellos lunáticos en Equestria".

Nyota Musa era la cuarta hija del actual rey, la segunda hija y la última en la línea de sucesión. Pero su padre, siguiendo la tradición que inició su abuelo, quería que cada uno de sus hijos hiciese "Mafunzo ya Nje", o estudios extranjeros. Y la buena suerte, para ella, era que el mismo héroe que había construido el reino con su abuelo, sería su mentor. Ella era la yegua más codiciada del reino: hermosos ojos celestes que eran resaltados por su melena blanca. Su bostezo era delicado, y las palabras que murmuraba sonaban como un manantial de agua fresca. Pero, nadie podía ocultar el desagrado cuando te paraban de la cama. Lo único más ruidoso que el insistente que había en la puerta, eran los ronquidos de su mentor. Su habitación quedaba en el extremo del pasillo, en el segundo piso, enfrentando a la habitación de Nyota; y el simio sonaba como un locomotor que se estaba echando a perder. Tomando su bata, y encendiendo la luz de su alcoba, la cebra salió. Iba prendiendo El pasillo del segundo piso y, después de bajar las escaleras, el recibidor. Suspiró, y se dirigió a la mirilla de la puerta. Ver a aquel minotauro, con ropajes rasgados y lleno de heridas, mirando a la puerta y a las ventanas que flanqueaba la entrada, con un ojo morado, hicieron que la princesa Nyota se sobresaltara. Su primera reacción era buscar la lanza que le había regalado su padre, y expulsar al extraño de la puerta. Pero eso no se lo había enseñado su mentor. "Habla con delicadeza, conoce primero, y luego juzgas; la reacción viene después", se le vino a la mente; luego de limpiar la frase de las groserías que dijo en aquella ocasión. Respiró, lentamente, y dijo:

— _Asubuhi njema,_ _bwana_. La casa de negocios enosianos más cercana, está cerca del palacio. Ahí lo tratarán como es debido. Veía como el minotauro se desanimaba. Exhalaba con pesadez y miraba a la puerta. Era como si se armase de valor antes de hablar. Al fin consiguió lo suficiente para contestarle. — Si, lamento la interrupción, pero he venido de muy lejos para hablar con Homero Fez. Y dado en el estado en que estoy, no puedo esperar mucho. Raro, debía indagar más. — El señor Homero se encuentra en dormido y odia que lo despierten, bwana. Dígame, ¿qué es tan importante que deba interrumpir el sueño de mi mentor? ¿Quién lo busca?

— Soy Alekandros Grenzer, curso Relaciones Diplomáticas en la Universidad Superior de Ágora, y me gustaría terminar mi carrera como aprendiz de Homero Fez. — El minotauro hablaba con decisión, al mismo tiempo que buscaba en su mochila. Sacó un sobre y se lo mostró a la mirilla. Nyota se sorprendió al ver el sello: corona de olivos con una estrella en el centro —. Al enterarse de que el rector aprobó el tutelaje, la Oficina de Asuntos Diplomáticos me mandó esto.

— ¿No puede esperar hasta mañana?

— Señorita, cuando partí de Ágora, el barco encayó en aguas territoriales ahuizotles cuando estabamos en guerra contra ellos. No terminé como prisionero, porque un barco de la Marina empezó a remolcarnos hasta Neo Simiocusa. Un día después, asediaron la ciudad. Viendo que no podían sostener el ataque, empezamos a evacuar en barcos de vapor antiguos mientras nos seguían asediando. Tuve que tomar el último barco, que era una cafetera oxidada a punto de hundirse. Y lo hizo. — El minotauro suspiró —. Pasé la siguiente semana en otro barco que rebasaba su capacidad de pasajeros, por pura suerte no se hundió. Pero desembarcamos en Nueva Elafyon, el puerto más inseguro de todo el Imperio Colonial Enosiano. Fui robado, timado, y golpeado hasta decir basta. Y tuve que meterme de incógnito a un pequeño barco de vapor comercial. Cuando me descubrieron, tuve que palear el carbón para hacerme pasar por trabajador de la caldera. Y al llegar a la ciudad, una muchedumbre furiosa me persiguió por un malentendido, me quedé sin dinero, me arrojaron del monorriel capitalino, y un montón de soldados me dieron la paliza de mi vida. ¿Sabe cual es la cereza del pastel? Un perro se orinó encima de mí. Estoy listo para cualquier griterío que el kýrie Homero tenga.

La princesa no sabía si sentir pena por aquel muchacho, o reírse por lo absurdo de la situación. Si era verdad la gran cantidad de desgracias que le pasaron, el minotauro viajero debía tener una fuerza de voluntad titánica. A pesar de los años de tutelaje de Homero, debía aprender más. Dio un suspiro, pensando que también recibiría gritos de parte del simio, y le abrió la puerta. Alekandros sonreía con lágrimas en los ojos.

— Pase adelante. — Dijo la princesa, haciéndole un gesto amable con la cabeza para que entrase, al mismo tiempo que sonreía. Para el minotauro, la cebra tenía una cálida sonrisa —. Por cierto, soy Nyota Nne Daktari Mwanafunzi Kidiplomansia Mande.

Alekandros estaba a punto de decir "la tuya por si acaso", cuando recordó su educación. En el reino de Mande, la primera palabra y la última eran el nombre y el apellido respectivamente. El segundo, en caso de la realeza, era número regnal o si el nombre era sucesivo para en la familia. Entre el nombre de pila y el apellido, se encontraba los distintas ocupaciones a la que pertenecía. Esta vez, tenía delante a una médica en pleno derecho, y una aprendiz de diplomático. De haber insultado a la princesa, lo más probable es que su cabeza quedaría separada del resto del cuerpo. Pero, él veía que Nyota se impacientaba.

— ¡Oh! Disculpe, princesa. Me acordaba de cosas de mi educación, ¿puedo dejar mi mochila aquí? — Nyota asintió. Alekandros dejó su bolso encima de una silla y al lado de un jarrón cebra. La indiferencia de dejar su bolso pasó, a un ritmo alarmante para la cebra, a un cuidado meticuloso. Como si quería evitar un desastre —. Siempre he tenido algo de mala suerte.

— ¿Algo? A este punto le voy a pedir a los brujos cualquier ritual de limpieza. Solo por si acaso. — Al verla, el minotauro quedó sorprendido —. Sígame.

— Vaya, para ser famosa por su amabilidad y ser enseñada por Homero, eso fue algo cruel y carente de diplomacia, princesa.

— Soy amable con mi pueblo y con quienes lo merecen. Y soy diplomática en asuntos que puedan resolverse con palabras. Según _mshauri mpendwa,_ un diplomático debe...

—... nadar con tiburones y no asustarse. Los tratados vendrán después. — Al verlo, a pesar de que la interrumpió, la princesa asentía y le sonreía al minotauro —. Leemos mucho de él en la universidad. Y me sorprende mucho que hayan aceptado el tutelaje, Homero se separó de los asuntos del estado desde que perdió la reelección. Se hizo un auto-exilio, según lo veo.

— Más tutelaje para mi, al parecer. — ambos reían, hasta que estuvieron frente a una puerta doble, la abrió para él antes de hablar —. Espera aquí, este es su estudio privado. Yo iré por él, y le rezaré a los Loas a que no me pase nada malo.

— ¡Oh! Disculpa. — Alekandros le entregó la carta con el sello a la cebra —. Ya que vas con él, ¿podrías hacerme el favor?

— Bueno, no hay problema. — la cebra tomó la carta con su boca y la guardó en un bolsillo de su bata. Cuando vió al minotauro mirar algo en el estudio, como si fuese una reliquia santa, agregó con rapidez —. No rompas nada.

Nyota cerró la puerta y suspiró. Hora de despertar al héroe del viajero. Tardó más en llevar a Alekandros al estudio, que llegar a la puerta. Tocarla, se sentía como si estuviera interrumpiendo la siesta de un dragón. Y el gruñido de su mentor cayó en ella, como si fuese el rugido de las grandes serpientes.

— ¿Qué pasa, Nyota? — una voz cansada y pesada provenía de detrás de la puerta. Lo acompañaban grandes bostezos y quejidos.

— _Mshauri,_ hay alguien que quiere hablar con usted. Vino de muy lejos y ha pasado por mucho para poder verlo.

— ¿Por qué no se conforma con una postal mía y se larga? Lo más importante ahorita, es que quiero dormir.

— De paso, trae una carta de la Oficina. Lo enviaron para que le enseñaras el oficio y… — Con la cara de un demonio, Homero se apareció en frente de la princesa. Su patillas que llegaban al mentón eran peludas y canosas, contraria a la calva que, con la luz adecuada, podía sustituir a un faro. Su cara arrugada solo magnificaba su ceño molesto, y su gran panza casi sobresalía de la bata para dormir. Con asco, tomó la carta qu le entregó Nyota, y rompió el selló. La abrío, y frunció el ceño.

— El muchacho está en mi estudio, ¿no es así? — Homero apenas apartó la mirada de la carta, solo para preguntarle a la cebra y para esperar la respuesta. Al asentir, el simio le cerró la puerta en la cara.

— ¿Todo está bien, _mshauri? —_ La única respuesta que recibió, fue un vago "si, si" de parte de él. Ella oía como él abría gabetas y armarios, no tardó mucho en volver a abrir la puerta.

El simio apartó a la princesa cebra con delicadeza, solo para empezar a caminar en zancadas. Bajaba los escalones con pasos pesados, y se dirigió a su estudio. Cuando tuvo de frente las puertas dobles, pateó en todo el medio la entrada y dejó que esta se abrieran con violencia. Y con la misma violencia, dio un par de zancadas que lo metieron en su estudio. Un impactado minotauro, que estaba mirando el mapa que él había dibujado a mano, intercambió miradas con Homero.

— K-kýrie Fez, es un placer conocerlo al fin. — El minotauro se alejó del mapa y empezó a caminar hacia él, con los brazos abiertos y con una gran sonrisa que Homero no compartía —. Soy Alekandros Grenzer, y yo-

Se detuvo. Aquel simio, cuyas aventuras y logros le habían marcado un camino a seguir, sacó un revólver de su bata y lo amartilló. El cañón del arma era tan aterrador como la mirada llena de odio de su héroe. Y aquel ruido mecánico, que preparaba la pistola para disparar, había provocado una gota de sudor frío que le recorría la nuca.

— Ni un paso más, hijo de puta. — fue lo que dijo Homero en un tono agresivo. Contrario a cómo sacó el revólver, sacó la misma carta con lentitud. Como si quisiera que el entendiera, el simio habló despacio —. A ver, ¿Quieren que vuelva al Servicio Diplomático? ¿Y para una guerra contra Equestria? Esos malnacidos ahora si que la han cagado.


	2. II: El poder de la república

Capítulo II: el poder de la república.

Ahí se encontraba Alekandros, con las manos en alto y el corazón latiendo como locomotora. Con las máscaras artesanales de las cebras de testigo, veía como su ídolo de la infancia, el constructor de reinos y modernizador de este reino cebra, apuntándole como si fuera un vulgar ladrón. Aquel simio, cuya calva brillaba con la tenue luz y su panza sobresalía de su bata para dormir, tenía intenciones de matarlo. A menos que pusiera a prueba su educación.

O hasta que la cebra viniese, ya oía sus pasos temerosos bajar por las escaleras.

— ¿Entonces? Dame una razón para no abrirte otra vía respiratoria. — El señor Homero Fez tenía, producto de la ira, los ojos saltones y mostraba los colmillos. Hablaba con un tono bajo pero afilado — ¿Por qué los malagradecidos de Ágora me quieren de vuelta?

— Y-yo a-admiro su trabajo, k-kýrie. La razón por la que lo quieren de vuelta, es porque lo necesitan. — Al minotauro le temblaba el labio inferior mientras hablaba. Sudaba frío.

— Basura propagandística. Prefiero que el reino de Mansa unifique toda Zebrica, a que vuelva a pisar Énosi. Estoy cansado de trabajar para un montón de ambiciosos y sedientos por el poder, ¿me oiste? ¡Cansado! Y esto, — levantó su mano izquierda, donde estaba la carta, y la agitó—, es suficiente para condenarlos. Una guerra contra Equestria, ¡esto es absurdo!  
— P-pero, kýrie, va a ocurrir de todos modos.

Tan extraño como aterrador, el minotauro vio como el simio anciano cambiaba de templanza. De una expresión fruncida y molesta, Homero pasó a la consternación y a la confusión. Desamartilló su revolver y lo guardó en el bolsillo de su bata, y caminó, rodeando al minotauro, hacia su escritorio.

— ¿Cómo dices?

— La actual hegemón, Hipatia Cirze, ha empezado su hegemonía equilibrando y calibrando a Énosi para una guerra contra Equestria. — explicó Alekandros —. En poco tiempo al iniciar su hegemonía, ha logrado el equilibrio entre Ágora y Lambda, nuestra casi ciudad-estado militar, gracias a la intervención de la princesa de la amistad, Twilight Sparkle. Ha terminado la Tercera Guerra Colonial hace un par de días, ha reformado la administración y la recaudación para los fondos de guerra. A-

— Para tu tren, neófito. — Homero lo detuvo al alzar su mano hacia él, al mismo tiempo que se sentaba en la silla. Tardó lo mismo que un aparato oxidado y sin aceitar —. En primer lúgar, aún no veo el cómo estoy involucrado en esto. Segundo, Hipatia Cirze es una malnacida. Tercero, las cosas parecen que están más que bien, hasta pronosticaba una guerra civil en Énosi. Cuarto, Hipatia Cirze es una malnacida. Quinto, estoy bien en Mansa. Y sexto, ¿quedé claro de que la actual hegemón es una malnacida?

— Eh, completamente… supongo. — Alekandros se rascó por detrás de la cabeza, cerca de la base del cuerno derecho. Se acomodó en su asiento y vio a su anfitrión, su ceja arqueada era la definición del cinismo —. Es el deber de todo enosiano responder al llamado de la Madre patria. Cuando esta llama, debemos responder con honor y deber. Dejar a un lado nuestro egoismo innato, y luchar unidos por Énosi.

El estudio se quedó en silencio por un rato. Alekandros pensaba que, recitar una versión simple de "El llamado de la nación" sería suficiente para convencerlo. Total, él lo había auspiciado en su hegemonía. Trato de sonreír, pero hasta él se sentía incómodo por hacerlo. Con la mirada del simio, se sentía pequeño. La respuesta de Homero no tardó en venir: levantó su revolver hasta tener al minotauro a tiro, y lo amartilló.

— Di otra basura propagandística y te pego un tiro. — Él habló en un tono firme. Cuando alzó la vista, vio que la princesa cebra había entrado. Ella se sobresaltó cuando vió el arma, casi dejando caer la bandeja con la tetera y las tazas de madera con talla tribal.

— ¡Loas! — Dijo Nyota, casi inentendible por llevar la bandeja. Caminó con cuidado hasta ponerse fuera del alcance del arma, colocó la bandeja sobre el escritorio y luego puso su casco sobre la mano de Homero. Bajaba el arma con lentitud —. _Mshauri,_ baje el arma, por favor. El minotauro vino de muy lejos y ha pasado por mucho para que le apunte con un arma. Ahora, — la cebra empezaba a dirigirse a Alekandros —, caballero, explíquese. Deje a un lado la propaganda enosiana y hable.

— Me sentiría más cómodo sin el revólver apuntándome.

— ¿Te olvidas de quién es el dueño de la casa? Ayudé a construir un reino, con todo lo malo que ello implica, deshacerme de la culpa por matar a alguien no es nada para mi.

— De acuerdo, de acuerdo. El reino de Mansa es amigo de la República, ¿no es así? — el minotauro vió a la cebra, que no tardó en asentirle —. Bien, si vamos a librar la guerra que definirá a una nueva era, es lógico que traigamos a todo aliado que tenga, aparte de usar todo recurso disponible para extraer o comprar.

— El reino de Mansa no dudará en responder el llamado a las armas de nuestros aliados. — La princesa habló en tono firme y regio, se acomodó para estar recta y con una buena postura. Hasta el minotauro se sentía pequeño al lado de ella.

— Pero, _kýrie_ Homero sabe como lucha el ejército enosiano. Sabe el desdén que le tiene a las tropas aliadas o voluntarias, o como les llaman: auxiliares. Siempre usándolos para demostrar su valía solo para evitar gastar efectivos más útiles. — Alekandros veía como el simio hacía un gesto amargo y gruñía levemente, al mismo tiempo que bajaba la mirada —. Tiraran a toda cebra y nunca las considerarán listas para la guerra. Excepto si están bajo mando autónomo o con _strátegos_ de renombre, pero es poco probable que ocurra. Pero no es eso, — el minotauro apoyó sus brazos sobre la mesa y se inclinó hacia sus escuchas—. Es la cantidad de recursos que Mansa y toda Zébrica puedan llegar a tener. Primero, van a comprarlos con el tesoro. Pero, ¿qué pasará cuando estos se acaben? Es entonces cuando pagaran con notas que digan "cuando terminemos, les pagamos", para simplificar. Y a medida que se extienda la guerra, que se vuelva larga, Énosi se cansará de tratarlas y los obligarán a ceder recursos. Imagínese, _kyrie,_ uno o dos ejércitos coloniales, ocupando a Mansa, extrayendo lo que puedan mientras las cebras se resienten. Unos años después de eso, y el reino que usted construyó se desvanecerá.

— Si Énosi recurre a eso, deben estar en mal estado y sus líderes locos de atar. — Homero respondió con rapidez. Una rápida mirada a Nyota le dio a entender a Alekandros que, con ese ceño fruncido, la princesa imaginaba lo que él había dicho con algo de rabia. Pero no contestaba para dejar que la conversación fluyese.

— No es Énosi, quien ha estado mejorando desde hace tiempo, sino Equestria la que ha mejorado su posición. — El minotauro veía como el simio arqueaba una ceja y se recostaba en su sillón.

— ¿Disculpa?

— Equestria no es la misma desde su auto-exilio, _kyirie_ Homero. Cuando usted la dejó, solo la Princesa Celestia la gobernaba, pero ese pequeño intervalo que hay entre el final de su hegemonía y el inicio de Cirze ha sido el más turbulento.

— ¿Pequeño? — Preguntó Nyota antes de que el minotauro continuase.

— Si las cosas son cómo son, Celestia llegó al milenio como gobernante. — Le respondió el simio a la cebra. La princesa Nyota no ocultó su asombro.

— Ustedes no lo notaron, pero en pleno solsticio de verano tuvimos una noche en pleno día. Estuvimos aterrados porque era el augurio de la oscuridad poni. Porque había llegado _Nychta._

 _—_ ¿Nightmare Moon? — Preguntó Nyota, quien mostraba un genuino miedo ante los otros —. _Las estrellas la ayudarán en su escape. Y cubrirá al mundo de oscuridad. —_ era como si recitará una antigua profecía que, aunque falló, invocaba un miedo que la dominaba —. Las estrellas son hijas naturales de la oscuridad, poderosos seres que dominarán este mundo y el plano astral.

— Pero, afortunadamente, Nightmare Moon fue detenida por la estudiante favorita de la princesa Celestia, una tal Twilight Sparkle. Ella, junto a otras cinco habitantes del pueblo de Ponyville, detuvieron a la _yegua en la Luna. —_ La mano del simio, a la altura de su mentón, detuvo al minotauro. El anfitrión negaba con la cabeza mientras mostraba una mueca graciosa.

— Casi todo lo que dices es inverosímil. De auerdo, la hermana pequeña de la princesa del Sol vuelve a asumir funciones. Todos alegres y contentos. — El tono sarcástico de Homero puso pálido al minotauro, y había puesto incómoda a la cebra: no sabía si reír o molestarse. El simio se levantó y miró un globo planetario que estaba en su esquina —. No veo razones para volver de mi "retiro".

— El Imperio de Cristal también volvió. — Homero se volteó a medias para ver a Alekandros —. Y esa región es de suma importancia, no necesito años en el Servicio Diplomático para saberlo.

— Estas abusando de mi confianza. — Alekandros ahora no sabía como reaccionar. La sonrisa picarona del simio casi le saca una risa alegre, pero cuando él lo apuntaba con su dedo; se sentía algo intimidado —. El Imperio de Cristal se desvaneció hace mil años en el reinado de Sombra, cortesía de las Hermanas Nobles.

— Pero, al final del día, la aurora del norte era poni. Colores vivos de la armonía, y un estado sujeto a Canterlot gobernado por la sobrina de sus princesas: Mi Amore Cadenza. O Cadence, si prefieren su nombre común.

— Suena bastante dulce. — Comentó con ligereza la princesa Nyota.

— Casi empalagoso. — Replicó el simio con algo de sequedad — ¿Y luego?

— Tirek. — El minotauro se detuvo porque sintió, de repente, escalofríos —. Yo empezaba mi carrera universitaria, a temprana edad aunque no lo crean. Y cuando nos enteramos de que el centauro se escapó del Tartaro, cundió el pánico en toda la población de Énosi Continental. Los altavoces urgían a una evacuación masiva a los territorios coloniales, mientras que una operación conjunta de la armada y el ejército hacían las preparaciones adecuadas. El primero preparaba los transportes, y el segundo realizaba los procedimientos para la tierra quemada.

— Es raro ver a ambos trabajar juntos. — El comentario de Homero fue casi inaudible. Aclaró su garganta y habló en voz más alta — ¿Qué pasó? Obviamente el mundo no se volvió una bola de fuego.

— Alguna magia extraña y poderosa que realizaron los ponis, sobretodo el grupo de Twilight Sparkle y sus amigas. Ni siquiera la guardia real de las princesas o todos los ponis en Equestria, pudieron contra Tirek. No sé que pasó al otro lado de la frontera, pero los destellos mágicos se podían ver desde Ágora. Cuando el centauro volvió a su celda, empezó una nueva era de paz poni. Era que empezó a preocupar a sus viejos rivales. — Al terminar, Alekandros veía como su anfitrión lo miraba fijamente. Bajó la vista y golpeaba sus uñas, de manera monótona, contra la madera del escritorio. Tanto él como Nyota esperaban una respuesta que él estaba maquinando.

— ¿Y los changelings? Lo último que supe del continente era que los metamorfos había barrido el suelo con Énosi. Dudo mucho que la reina Chrysalis deje a los ponis impunes.

— Y lo intentó. — La rápida respuesta del minotauro hizo que el simio se recostara, impactado, contra el respaldar de su silla. Arqueó una ceja y dejó que el minotauro continuase —. Primero, antes del asunto del Imperio de Cristal, intentó colarse en la boda de la princesa Cadence con el capitán de la guardia real, Shinning Armor, quien resulta ser el hermano de Twilight Sparkle. Usando su subterfugio innato, mentira, manipulación, magia changeling y coordinación del viejo cuerpo de Jaegers; la reina metamorfa no solo se infiltró junto a la crema y nata de Equestria, metió a un ejército lo suficientemente grande para conquistar Canterlot. Y casi lo logra.

— Déjame adivinar, más magia de esta Twilight Sprinkle. — Dijo Homero en un tono cansado.

— Es Sparkle, kýrie. Y esta vez no fue así. Las ponis fueron capturadas y traidas frente a la reina. Pero le dio suficiente tiempo para que la pareja hiciera magia. La reina y su ejército fueron expulsados a las Tierras Baldías.

— Cien gramos de oro si la reina Chrysalis hizo un monólogo o cantó una canción de malo. — El simio se dirigió a la princesa cebra, quien le respondió asintiendo decididamente. Cuando Alekandros les respondió, Homero alzó sus brazos de manera triunfal. Nyota reía.

— Bueno, — continuó el minotauro sin unirse a la gracia —, resulta ser que la aprendiz de la princesa de la amistad, junto a un metamorfo desertor, el dios del caos y una maga ambulante; se dirigieron al reino changeling para rescatar a todas las princesas y los elementos mágicos. No solo lo lograron, sino que cambiaron hasta la misma forma de ser de los metamorfos. Son tan dulces, ahora, que le dan envidia a la azúcar y a la miel. Están dirigidos por el desertor, creo que tenía nombre de una parte del cuerpo, y están en proceso de reconstrucción.

— En resumidas cuentas, Griffonia y Énosi se están quedando solas, mientras que más pueblos y territorios se vuelven ponis o dependientes de Canterlot. Así que, en secreto, los amargados de la fiesta están viendo cómo arruinarla. Esto amerita un tabaco. — Abriendo un gabeta, Homero sacó un puro y un encendedor. Dio una rápida calada y continuó hablando —. Ven miedo en Equestria, ven que no quieren terminar como los changelings, así que decidieron actuar. Ven que solo hay dos opciones si no actuan: o terminan bajo el ala de Equestria, o desaparecen de la faz de la tierra.

— Muerte o deshonra, según algunos en Ágora. — El minotauro resopló después de hablar.

— A ver, a ver. — La princesa Nyota alzó su voz y juntó los cascos frente a su boca, luego los soltó cuando volvió a hablar —. Sé que el reino de mi padre es como un potro de pecho, comparado con naciones como las que he oído y poco he entendido. Pero si puedo sacar algo que entiendo, es lo siguiente: dices que los ponis de Equestria sobrevivieron a toda dificultad gracias a la magia, ¿correcto? — El minotauro asentía — Y que han vencido a demonios del inframundo, magos tenebrosos, ejércitos que cambian de forma, con magia, ¿no es así? Entonces, ¿cómo Énosi, una nación llena de seres mortales, va a ganar donde seres mágicos y con muchos poderes han fracasado?

Ambos se quedaron callados cuando la cebra terminó. Duraron un rato en silencio, ellos fijos en la cebra y esta devolviéndoles la mirada con orgullo. Fue el simio quien emitió el primer ruido, una risa; empezó leve, casi inaudible, pero culminó con carcajadas a todo pulmón. Incluso, a los ojos de los dos, podían distinguir las lágrima recorrer sus mejillas, ahora rojas como tomates. Pasó un cuarto de hora y, aunque estaba más tranquilo, Homero seguía riendo.

— ¡Mi aprendiz me ha dado las razones para no irme!

— Énosi empezará la guerra, tarde o temprano, quiera venir o no. La hegemón piensa que su participación puede acelerar la victoria con menos pérdidas. — La única respuesta que vino de Homero, fue una ceja arqueada y sus dedos golpeando, en un ritmo impaciente, la mesa. Alekandros resopló antes de volver a hablar —. Hay dos cosas que parecen cambiar el juego enosiano. Primero, es la creación de inhibidores mágicos. Los changelings no conquistaron a la república por los mismos.

— ¿Qué es un inhibidor? — Preguntó la cebra.

— Es un aparato electro-mágico que absorve la magia en el ambiente, y niega el uso a los seres con capacidad mágica. Fue usado en fase de prototipo en la Tercera Guerra Changeling-Enosiana, y evitó la conquista. Tuvimos que pagar tributo, pero los inhibidores causaron tanto asombro que el DIM, el Departamento de Investigación Militar, empezó a recibir más dinero. Están apostando, casi todo, a estos nuevos aparatos.

— ¿Y la segunda? — Replicó con rapidez el simio.

— No lo sé, pero ha habido conversaciones, tratos debajo de la mesa que han volcado el miedo a la magia. Incluso el miedo a las alicornios. Pero, no lo sé con exactitud. — El minotauro seguía con sus ojos el movimiento impaciente de los dedos del simio. Este se detuvo, y entrecruzó los dedos. Al alzar la vista, Homero bajó la suya —. Se que ha sido una vida dura para usted, kýrie. Sufrió la traición en su mismo partido, por sus propios colegas. Siente amargura por ver todo lo que había hecho destrozarse. Usted inició una era de oro que terminó con su hegemonía, dejando una nación confundida y apaleable. Pero, solo por esta vez, puede olvidar el pasado y hacer un servicio que nunca será olvidado.

Otro silencio, mas meditaciones. El simio apagó su puro y se levantó de su silla con lentitud. Miró a la princesa cebra de manera decidida, y habló.

— Que demonios. Nyota, prepara tus cosas. Vas a conocer el mundo conmigo y hablarás por Mansa.

«o»

En sus ratos libres, ella solía ver el mar. Cuando el Sol se ponía, el mar parecía tener un bello reflejo dorado, y en la tranquilidad de la noche, no se sabía donde terminaba el azul infinito y donde empezaba la bóveda estrellada. Pero, como una clara presencia de la realidad, ahí estaba la isla de Mpya. Ella querría saber como la llamaban los enosianos, si seguían con ese nombre o lo habrían cambiado. Pero la colonia estaba ahí, era una realidad, y sus rectángulos grises y brillantes junto al constante humo que salía, contrastaba con la gran montaña verde que había.

Solía ver el mar, pero Nyota siempre lo había desde el balcón de su habitación. Pero ahora, desde la proa de un barco de vapor enosiano, empezaba a notar lo pequeño que solía ser mundo. En las colinas sabaneras de Zébrica, las grandes estructuras de adobe y ladrillo que conformaban la capital eran, a su parecer, pequeñas comparado con la vastidad del mundo. Y entre esas estructuras, colosales para los tiempos de su abuelo, se había despedido de sus padres y hermanos. Grandes reyes y principes, de una nación incipiente, de la cual pocos sabían de su existencia.

Apoyada en el barandal, recostó su cabeza sobre sus cascos delanteros. Con la mirada fija en su hogar que se hacía más pequeño.

— ¿Cómo te sentiste en tu primer viaje en barco? — La cebra se volteó para recibir a Alekandros. El minotauro tardó un rato de recuperarse de la impresión —. Tienes pasos pesados. — le explicó con una sonrisa.

— Pues… vomité. Comí como cerdo antes de zarpar y, como no estaba acostumbrado a la vida en el mar… — Dijo el minotauro, sonrió igual que ella antes de apoyarse en el barandal —. Mi primer destino fue Nueva Elafyón. Esa ciudad y yo tenemos una relación como… ¿Has visto esas películas de comedia donde el marido, en los divorcios, solo se queda con lo que lleva puesto?

— No, para nada. Aunque suena divertido. — Dijo la princesa entre risas.

— No para el marido, y mucho menos para mi. En mi primera vez en esa ciudad, solo la ropa que traía puesta se salvó. Me robaron mi billetera, mi alforja, mi reloj y mis botas. No me preguntes cómo me robaron las botas, aún no lo sé. Es más, tengo tan mala reputación en los documentos de identidad, que el registro civil, en la deigma de Ágora en donde vivo, tiene una taquilla para "recuperación de documentos robados" gracias a mi. — Alekandros hacía énfasis usando sus manos. Nyota no dejaba de reír, a carcajadas.

— ¿Siempre eres tan gracioso?

— Solo cuando no doy lástima, o sale por accidente.

— Chicos, — la cebra y el minotauro se voltearon para encontrarse con Homero. Les hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que los acompañara. Y una vez a su lado, los tres caminaron hacia la proa.

Si ella tuviera que describir el cómo se sentía con una palabra, sería _pequeñez._ De cerca, aquellos cuadros grises empezaban a tomar la forma de edificios altos, con banderas de la corona de olivos ondeando cerca de la paredes. Los grandes humos venían de chimeneas del diametro de una casa y que alzaban al cielo, parecía que hoy no habría trabajos en las factorías. Incluso los edificios de la autoridad portuaria le parecían más grandes que el palacio real, a pesar de ser una estructura simple y alargada, de tres pisos y techo a dos aguas, flanqueado por complejos de almacenes y gruas. Todos los barcos se anclaban en las dársenas, algunos descargaban sus cargas dejando que las mismas gruas cargasen sus compartimientos y los dejasen dentro de los almacenes o en trenes que iban a la ciudad. Con un gran pitido, el maestre de cargas anunciaba la llegada de una nueva embarcación en el muella. Los marineros desplegaron una pasarela y los pasajeros, cebras y enosianos por igual, caminaron hacia el muelle.

Homero dio un resoplo cuando pisó el muelle. Puso las manos en su cadera y alzó la vista. Más que sorprenderle, sentía amargura. Peor que la bilis. Miró a la princes y al aprendiz, se sentían sorprendida y sintiéndose en casa respectivamente. Pero para él, la deshonra se manifestaba en cada gran edificación, estatua o bandera patriótica que había… Y al parecer, justo en el día de hoy y como si fuera un mal chiste, habían muchas. Escupió hacia el mar antes de ponerse a caminar.

No muy lejos de ahí, había un par de equinos en uniforme azul y con botones dorados, invitando a los pasajeros a que entrasen a un tren, estacionado en una pequeña estación ferroviaria. Una máquina pequeña, con la locomotora alargada y cónica como si fuese una bala, que en su momento empezaría a mover seis vagones de pasajeros. No tardaron mucho en ingresar, pues la cola para el transporte no era tan larga, y tuvieron la oportunidad de sentarse cerca de una de las ventanas; igual, el vagón estaba tan desocupado, que habían asientos vacíos. El altavoz se anunció con interferencia antes de aclararse y envíar su mensaje.

— **Sean bienvenidos a la colonia de Mpya. Este tren tiene como destino la Deigma Central. La inspección se realizará en el transcurso del viaje, ¡qué tenga un feliz día!**

Tras el mensaje, vino el pitido de los oficiales de andén y el silbatazo de la máquina. La inercia los movió un poco hacia adelante, pero en un instante se adaptaron al movimiento del tren. Iba veloz, comparado con los trenes de Mansa, y el panorama pasaba con rapidez, a veces interrumpido por túneles que atravesaban grandes complejos estructurales que se alzaban al cielo. Todo, para Nyota, parecía tan claustrofóbico como gigantezco, como si la gran ciudad de acero y cemento se adaptara a la montaña. Y, como tal, el tren no dejaba de subir con rapidez. Cada edificio estaba hecho con con formas puntiagudas, adornadas con grandes ventanales con marcos de bronce, o altares de gran tamaño en las esquinas que acobijaban esculturas, como soldados, políticos o exploradores, o banderas de la corona de olivo blanca sobre fondo azul marino. O espacios extensos usados como mercados públicos, con un edificio central, hecho de mármol y techo de dos agua.

Pero, ya sea en los mercados, o en los puentes entre estructuras, o en los altares colosales… No había nadie. Su mentor solía bromear con ella de que su pueblo, los enosianos, adoraban a su nación con un fervor semejante a un creyente religioso. Las risas terminaban en un momento donde él quería estar solo. Y, al dar un vistazo rápido, Nyota veía que su _mshauri_ también estaba fijo en la ventana; y tenía a una expresión similar a como si estuviera oliendo excremento.

— Esto, me parece asombroso. Tardaríamos décadas en alcanzarlos. — Comentó la princesa cebra, sonriéndole tanto a Homero como a Alekandros. El gesto le fue correspondido por el minotauro, pero el simio gruñó antes de hablar.

— No se apuren.

— Bueno, — se apresuró a decir Alekandros, continuando con una risa nerviosa —, quizás lo que el señor Homero quiso decir, es que no deben olvidar sus raices. Como dijo su señor abuelo, princesa, "tecnología foránea, espíritu cebra".

— No quise decir eso. — Replicó el simio con amargura, luego apuntó al minotauro con su indice —. Y no te regaño por poner palabras en mi boca por saber usar las palabras; pero que no vuelva a ocurrir. Aparte, si no hay gente en sus días, solo significa que hay una procesión militar. Una falsa demostración del poder de la república. De paso, ¿oyen eso?

No le habían dado importancia, pero el sonido de pasos metálicos, rápidos y ligeros, se les hacía más cercano. Lo confundieron con turbulencias en los carriles, pero la princesa y el simio se sorprendieron cuando vieron al origen de ese sonido. A tal punto de que Nyota pegó un ahogó un grito y Homero casi saca su revólver. Era como una pequeña caja de metal, bronce tal vez, con marcos hechos de hierro. Había una pequeña boquilla en la parte que les "daba la cara" donde podían introducir tickets o documentos. Seis patas metálicas, semejantes a una araña, que eran accionadas por un pequeño motor de vapor que había en sus espaldas. Y una chimenea, junto al motor, que actuaba como tubo de escape pero, en vez de soltar humo, dejaba salir el calor que generaba la máquina. Todo el aparato tendría el tamaño de un perro mediano, llegándole a la rodilla al simio. Alekandros alzó sus manos, en dirección a ambos, tratando de tranquilizarlos pues varios pasajeros se volteron a ver el pequeño escándalo; unos con pequeñas sonrisas en sus bocas.

—Hay muchas cosas que se han innovado, _kýrie_ Homero. — El minotauro bajó sus manos y habló serenidad —. Este es un Autómata de Inspección Ferroviaria de la DANA. Solo entreguen sus pasaportes y salvo conductos. Es sensible al calor corporal. Recuerden los documentos que les dieron en la misión enosiana.

— **Identificación, por favor.** — la máquina hablaba con un tono monótono y mecánico. Alekandros, haciendo gestos con las manos para que vieran lo que él hacía, sacó su pasaporte y salvoconducto para luego introducirlos en la ranura. Tras vibrar por un instante, la máquina los devolvió y dijo —: **muchas gracias, disfrute su viaje. —** Antes de buscar al simio.

— ¿Por qué tengo el presentimiento de que saltará para comerse mi cara si me niego? — Replicó Homero, repitiendo lo que había hehco el simio. Al ver a su protegida, esta trataba de protegerse con su cuerpo, pasándole su pasaporte y salvoconducto con las orejas agachadas— ¿Y qué coño es la DANA?

— Directorado para la Automatización Nacional. Crean, diseñan, mantienen e investigan para la creación de autómatas que funcionan con vapor. Una de las tantas medidas que impulsó Cirze, _kyrie. —_ Dijo Alekandros, luego soltó una pequeña sonrisa —. Y si lo hace, más de una vez lo han hecho por tardarme en mis documentos.

— No me gusta esa cosa, ¿Cuánto falta para la estación? — Replicó la princesa, detrás de su mentor. Veía de reojo al aparato y no se apartó del simio hasta que el mismo abandonó el vagón.

Para entrar a la estación, primero tuvieron que entrar a un túnel excavado en la montaña. Se hizo oscuro, hasta que la luz del sol les iluminó el andén. Toda la estructura estaba hecha de cemento, con columnas de hierro pintadas de verde alzándose hasta el techo. Las bancas, los kioskos, las lámparas, y las bases de de las paredes de cristal compartían el mismo color que las columnas. La totalidad del techo era de cristal, dejando pasar la luz del Sol a excepcion de aquellas piezas que servían como marco. Entre la claridad y la caverna, había un contraste de sombras y luz. Incluso el vapor de las máquinas añadía un toque tétrico en el ambiente.

Confundiéndose entre los pasajeros, los tres se dirigieron a la salida. Desde ahí, sentían el clamor de la gente vitoreando, celebrando. Miles de individuos convertidos en una sola voz. Cuando sus ojos se adaptaron a la luz, parecía que estaban en otro mundo. De una quietud y tranquilidad en el puerto y en el viaje en tren, fueron recibidos por una plaza en plena fiesta. Simios se columpiaban y escalaban estatuas, cornisas, o ventanas para ondear la bandera de la república. Minotauros y perros diamanteros, llenos y embriagados, cantaban como podían las canciones que un altavoz cercano emitían. Ciervos y equinos se abrazaban sin parar, e iban al extremo izquierdo de la plaza. Ahí, apoyándose como podían en un barandal, veían desde la calle en el desnivel a tropas de la república marchar por la calle. Docenas de perros diamanteros, manipulando grandes timbales para que resonaran con júbilo, anunciaban la entrada de compañías de perros. Tanto Homero como Alekandros los reconocían por el estandarte que llevaban: era una parodia del sol hecha con una rueda dentada, símbolo de los ingenieros de combate de la república.

Aunque la cebra se intimidó más por la máquina que acompañaba a los ingenieros: era más pequeña que una locomotora, aunque se asemejaba a una, y tenía puntas afiladas en sus juntas metálicas. De frente inclinado, podía reconocer el cañón que salía del interior de la máquina, por encima del tumbaburros afilado. Y cuando aquella máquina de metal, que no necesitaba rieles para ser moverse, soltó un gran silbido metálico; Nyota fue la única de la multitud que gritó llena de miedo. Sentía que el corazón le saldría por la garganta.

— **Ni los salvajes que habitan en los alrededores de nuestras colonias, ni los secesionistas que intentan minar nuestra unidad; podrán detener el camino del progreso. —** Vino de uno de los altavoces. Al terminar, la multitud gritaba exaltada y parecía que los perros ingenieros marchaban con mayor orgullos.

— Vamonos, no quiero estar en este circo. — Dijo Homero, haciéndole un gesto al minotauro y guiando a la cebra con su mano.

Atravesaron a un montón de gente que seguían celebrando. A veces se confundían con los abrazos y recibían gestos afectuosos de los festejantes, hasta que la mirada relajada de los guardias les indicó que, más adelante, había un ambiente más ordenado. Incluso en la recepción del exarcado habían rastros de fiesta, con confetti en el suelo y banderas colgadas en las cuatro paredes. Como nadie les atendió, decidieron atravesar las puertas dobles de la sala. Ahí, los festejos habían adquirido un tono más "civilizado", pues sus participantes mantenían cierto decoro. Burócratas y magnates, con sus trajes más finos de seda y corbatas que hacían juego con sus sombreros de copa, compartían copas de vino entre risas. Oficiales del ejército y la marina, quienes tenían rivalidad por favores políticos, compartían bromas y conversaban como viejos amigos, apenas distinguibles por el tono de azul de sus uniformes. Damas de alta alcurnia tenían una presencia y admiración comparables a un pavo real con su plumaje desplegado. Y la música, un solo de cello tranquilo y suave para la ocasión.

Uno a uno, cada uno de los invitados a la fiesta diría su mirada al trío de recien llegados. Primero las damas, que señalaban con discreción a los nuevos, hasta que todos estuvieron fijos en ellos. Más que incomodidad, mostraban asombro, incluso unos ápices de alegría. Los pasos de una simia llegaron a escucharse más alto que el solo. Y los tres, cuando la vieron con la toga púrpura encima de su vestido, empezaron a mirar su cara. No por su encantador pelaje café claro, ni por sus ojos verdes; sino por la corona de olivo dorada que destacaba sobre su peinado. Alzando los brazos hacia ellos, en gesto de buena voluntad, la hegemón los invitó a que se acercaran.

— Bienvenidos. Sabía que vendrían.


	3. III: Realpolitik, parte 1

— Debo decir que ver— Debo decir que verte es un gran honor. — Hipatia sonreía al ver a Homero, junto sus manos y las colocó a la altura de su pecho. Luego miró a sus alrededores, dirigiéndose la alta alcurnia civil y militar enosiana —. Creo que hablo por todos, no solo los presentes sino por toda Énosi, que ver al ex hegemón que le dio su segundo aire a nuestra expansión colonial; interesado en trabajar en nuestro… nuevo proyecto. — la hegemon separó sus manos y abrió sus brazos como si le fuera a dar un abrazo al simio —. Solo puedo decir: bienvenido de vuelta. — El resto de los invitados empezaron a aplaudir con emoción.

Tras un rápido vistazo a su mshauri, Nyota se sintió tensa a pesar de estar en un ambiente festivo. Veía a Homero apretar sus labios y cerrar sus puños, respiraba con pesadez mientras veía cómo Hipatia chasqueaba sus dedos, llamando a un camarero, y tomaba una copa con sus delicadas manos. La alzó, pero su mentor no compartía la alegría del momento.

— Quisiera hacer un brindis por nuestro distinguido e ilustre maestro de la diplomacia. Que sus servicios sean beneficiosos para la sagrada república. Homero, por favor, unetenos. — Hipatia le hizo un gesto al camarero para que le diera una copa. Cuando la tomó, Homero la soltó de repente; el vaso roto borró las sonrisas y la alegría de la fiesta, ganándose miradas asustadas. Pero no la hegemón, ella mantenía su sonrisa cálida, a pesar de que la acompañaba con una ceja levantada.

— Creo que perdí ciertas… Virtudes, desde que tomé el primer barco hacia Mansa. — Homero tenía un tono áspero, hablando con pesadez y algo, según lo veía Nyota y Alekandros, molesto —. Por ejemplo, la paciencia necesaria para aguantar a hipócritas ambiciosos. Me encantaría pensar que la copa rota es una metáfora de mi paciencia cuando te ví, hegemón.

— Ah, parece que sigues resentido. — Dijo Hipatia, dejó la copa con el camarero equino, quien se encontraba atónito —. Te aseguro, que hacer que abandonaras el partido y la oficina que ostento, no es personal. Si pudieramos hablar, quizás pudiéramos zanjar ciertas diferencias. — Ella miró rápidamente a los invitados —. A no ser que quieras hacer un escándalo y nos arruines la fiesta.

— Mashauri, quizás sea prudente que hablara con ella en privado. — Se apresuró a decir la princesa cebra. Se alegró al ver que Homero suavizaba su rostro cuando la escuchó. Y también cuando soltó un gruñido, que acompañó a un asentir con su cabeza. Nyota respiró aliviada, por un momento, pensaba que su mentor saltaría sobre la hegemon para intentar matarla. Aún recordaba ciertas maldiciones que él propinaba cuando hablaba dormido, todas a la susodicha simia.

— ¡Perfecto! ¡Exarca Soter! — Llamó la simia. En un instante, una yegua de pelaje color crema y crin rojiza apareció. Sus ojos verdes y agotados estaban detrás de unos lentes redondos, y una cicatriz de corte en su cuello resaltaba ante la vista. La hegemón se dirigió a ella en un tono dulce — ¿Me podría dar su oficina? Por favor.

— Desde luego, hegemón. — le respondió en un tono cansado.

— Gracias, tomaré tus responsabilidades para que puedas descansar por el resto del día. — La yegua dio una leve reverencia al inclinar su cuello ante Hipatia, luego se mezcló con la multitud interesada en Homero y su grupo. Hipatia se dirigió a él — Ahora, si no es mucha molestia.

— Siempre es una molestia tratar contigo, lo que pasa es que debo hacerlo. — Homero replicó con amargura. Los espectadores soltaron otra ronda de comentarios y susurros, alternando su mirada entre el gordo simio y la hegemón, quien aún mantenía su sonrisa.

Hipatia le hizo un gesto elegante para que lo acompañara. Los tres no tardaron en acompañarla, quienes no tardaron mucho en llegar a la oficina. La gran puerta doble del exarca estaba custodiada por dos perros diamanteros, el peto, decorado con grabados de ciervos plateados, hacía juego con el uniforme caqui, y el casco que usaban tenía una cornamenta similar a un ciervo. Abrieron la puerta con rapidez, dejando pasar a los cuatro. Para Nyota, el estudio del exarca hacía ver al de su mentor como una habitación pobre y poco amueblada. Cuatro sillas de ébano, con cojines de seda, rodeaban una mesa de café hecha de granito. A ambos extremos laterales, las paredes estaban divididas por columnas de mármol, con altos relieves de las cinco razas que conforman la república, y estanterías llenas de libros . Y el escritorio, enfrente de un ventanal con vista a la ciudad, al mar y al continente de Zébrica; era de un ébano hecho con una talla fina, con una máquina negra que la cebra nunca había visto, papeles, marcos con fotos, y una orquídea en un florero de porcelana. Lo único anormal, para ella, fue un tubo de latón, al lado del escritorio, que iba del techo al suelo de madera. La hegemón fue al escritorio, abrió un cajón, sacó una cápsula de latón, y puso un papel en aquella máquina.

— ¿Quieren algo? Puedo pedir para comer. — Homero gruñó ante la pregunta de Hipatia, se limitó a sentarse en una de las sillas, y sus dos acompañantes no tardaron en imitarlo. La hegemón se encogió de hombros, guardó el papel y la cápsula —. Cómo quieran. — Hipatia tomó una de las fotos antes de ir con sus invitados — Curioso, no sabía que Helena Soter tenía unos hermanitos.

La simia le pasó la foto a Homero. Ahí estaba ella, sentada en un banco de piedra con el resto de la familia, con las yeguas sentadas junto a ella y los córceles detrás.

— ¿Qué le pasó a Helena? — Homero dejo la foto en la mesita de café. Vió como Hipatia suspiraba y juntaba sus manos.

— Soter sufrió un atentado, antes de la última elección. Su padre, pudo rescatarla antes de morir.

— Supongo que no tienes nada que ver, Cirze. A ambas, junto a un gran grupo, les enseñé bien. — Homero vio como las mejillas de la hegemón se sonrojaba —. Jamás ví el nivel de tu insidia.

— Helena siempre ha sido una yegua recta. Trabajadora, ingeniosa, y llena de talento. Su intento de asesinato fue calamitoso, casi como… su auto-exilio. — La hegemon vio como Homero movía sus labios para decir un bajo "claro" —. Lo primero que hice, como hegemón, fue nombrarla exarca de Mpya.

— Alguien con esas cualidades podría competir por la hegemonía, Hipatia. Pero, desde que tenemos colonias, el cargo de exarcado es… — Homero se inclinó hacia ella, hacía girar su mano mientras chasqueaba sus dedos — ¿Cuál es la expresión que estoy buscando? Un exilio glorificado.

— Me ofendes, mentor. — la princesa cebra sintió una gota de sudor frío por su cuello cuando la hegemón la miró —. Si alguien ha ayudado a Mansa, ha sido Helena. Si todo sale bien, — Hipatia le sonrió a Nyota —, quizás veamos a una Zébrica unida bajo nuestro aliado.

— Ahora que tocas la política internacional, dime — Homero le sonrió con amargura a la hegemon —, ¿qué pasó? ¿Por qué el alto mando está considerando una guerra con Equestria? Al final de mi hegemonía, — el simio empezó a golpear su pulgar contra su pecho repetidas veces —, dejé a Énosi como una casita de oro: buenas relaciones con sus vecinos, una marina y ejército tan fuerte como leal, un comercio fructífero… ¿Qué coño pasó?

— Honda… Phylodemos. — Homero dejó a un lado el odio. Ahora era él quien se recostaba contra el espaldar y ella quien se inclinaba —. Eso fue lo que pasó.

— ¿Quién es Honda Phylodemos? — La pregunta de la princesa provocó que los tres enosianos la mirasen como si viniera de otro mundo.

— E-es la mayor mente militar de toda la república. Una leyenda. — Alekandros se apresuró a responderle, con una combinación de admiración y temor —. Desde que es strategós, nunca ha perdido una batalla. Y desde que lidera al Alto Mando Enosiano, no hemos perdido una guerra.

— Ja, otra leyenda militar. Como si nunca hubiéramos tenido una. — Homero habló con despreocupación, pero Nyota sintió una falsa sensación de seguridad, pues vio cómo le temblaba la mano cuando buscó un cigarro —. Cuando me fui, ese ciervo era un coronel. Ahora parece ser el mismísimo dios de la guerra. ¿Y qué? Como si nunca hubiéramos tenido figuras similares.

— Ha tenido una retórica de temor. Mientras más méritos tiene, más popular se vuelve. Y más decidido se vuelve con el pasar de los años. Está viendo a Equestria, no solo como un gran rival para la república, sino como algo… — Donde Homero tenía una despreocupación falsa, Hipatia tenía un creciente miedo — antinatural.

— ¿Antinatural? — Se apresuró a preguntar Nyota — ¿Por qué?

— Como bien sabrás, Equestria altera todo con magia. Su clima, su tierra, el ciclo natural de las cosas… todo. Él, en los discursos evaluativos ante el senado, no deja de repetirnos que Equestria es un elemento antinatural, no dejando que la naturaleza siga su curso; mientras no deja de enviar alabanzas a Everfree, por ser el último baluarte ante una alteración mágica constante. Para Honda, los países fuera de Equestria no son más que un Everfree magnificado.

— Las presas deben convivir con los depredadores, y las cosas deben seguir un orden preestablecido. — Añadió Homero antes de encender un fósforo y luego su cigarro. La hegemon lo veía con asco.

— ¿Vas a fumar ahora?

— Es el mejor momento. — Homero le sonrió con cinismo a la hegemón —. Pero, no es la primera vez que un chiflado agita las masas con propaganda anti-alicornea.

— P-pero, kýrie, es la primera vez que es respaldada. — Alekandros habló, haciendo que el simio lo mirara con interés —. C-cómo bien le dije, estamos rodeados por naciones leales a Equestria. Changelings reformados, la alianza Yak, el Imperio de Cristal, el resurgimiento de Monte Eris junto a su flota…

— No sé si es a propósito o accidental, pero es como si todos los movimientos de Equestria los está haciendo para rodearnos. — Añadió la hegemón. Con el cigarro aún en sus labios, Homero soltó una mueca amarga.

— Retórica de odio, política exterior basada en la desconfianza, un senado y una población que se está llenando de miedo, y un militarista que adora la naturaleza pero odia a la magia de la amistad. — Homero exhaló el humo del tabaco —. Es la receta del desastre.

— ¿Desastre? — Hipatia se levantó y le quitó el cigarro de la boca, luego lo apagó al dejarlo en un cenicero de cristal — ¿Quieres que te diga un desastre? Hace no mucho, un tal Rey Tormenta asaltó Equestria. En un movimiento rápido, conquistó a la nación poni, y adquirió el poder de tres de cuatro alicornios. Cuando obtuvo la cuarta, jugó con el ciclo astral al hacer que pasaran siete días seguidos. Siete. Días. Seguidos. — el semblante de la hegemon empezó a oscurecerse, y su tono tomó tintes más oscuros — Solo porque un intento de villano de película quería el poder.

» Cuando los exploradores vieron grandes tormentas mágicas, provenientes de Canterlot; la república entró en pánico. No había puerto en Énosi que no tuviera largas filas de ciudadanos listos para evacuar. Los altavoces casi se queman por anunciar, una y otra vez, el estado de emergencia. Teníamos a cada ejército en la frontera. Cada dirigible y barco de guerra listo. Y solo esperábamos la orden para intervenir. De no ser por la princesa de la amistad y sus amigas… No sé qué sería del mundo. — La hegemon suspiró —. Mentor, sé que he ocasionado su caída; y no habrá gesto o acto suficiente para ganarme una disculpa. Pero, por el pueblo que llegó a gobernar, espero que entienda esto: el futuro de Énosi, y puede que del mundo entero — miró a la princesa — será inestable y lleno de miedo, hasta que los ponis limiten su magia.

— ¿Y lo van a hacer a través de una guerra? — Homero arqueó su ceja, vio como Hipatia volvía a suspirar.

— Incluso si eso significa envolver el mundo en llamas. Los ponis, mentor, tienen un poder inmensurable… y malos medios de protegerlo o proyectarlo. No podemos esperar a que venga un villano de lo más profundo del Tártaro, y lo tome. O no podemos esperar que alguna megalomaniaca poni se de cuenta del mismo, y amenace al mundo. No. No podemos.

— Cuidado Hipatia: no querrás ser conocida como la última hegemón, la que despertó al gigante dormido. — Homero se pasó su mano por la calva, gruñía de amargura. Luego, vio a su protegida. Sus ojos celestes lo tranquilizaron —. En que me metí, — el simio le dedicó una sonrisa melancólica a la cebra —, está bien hegemón. Pero estas son mis condiciones. Primero, no llamarás a Mansa a la guerra. Si quieren participar, que lo hagan por voluntad propia. Segundo, vas a implementar un sistema de pago para las futuras víctimas de la guerra. Y tercero, una dotación de tabaco y licor de por vida para mi, y para mis dos socios. Ah, y quiero que Alekandros sea integrado al Servicio; con plenos derechos y honores de los que amerita un aprendiz mío.

— Hecho. — La hegemon extendió su mano hacia él, y ambos las apretaron con cordialidad —. El plan, es sencillo de explicar. Primero, debes formar una coalición para la futura guerra. Haz lo que quieras, tienes todo cheque en blanco que pueda facilitarte, y los efectivos de la SENA y del Servicio Diplomático que requieras. Segundo, en caso de no reunir los suficientes aliados, al menos sabotea las alianzas que Equestria ha realizado. — Al levantarse la hegemon, los demás lo hicieron. Vieron como ella se dirigía al ventanal —. Griffonia debe ser tu primera parada. Está tan bien preocupada por los recientes acontecimientos como nosotros. No será difícil convencerlos, sobretodo porque el pequeño estado de Griffinstone se está acercando a Equestria. Ellos no permitirán que la cuna de la raza grifa tenga un títere de Canterlot.

— ¿Y luego?

— Contactaras cualquier raza y nación que le interese: dragones, hipogrifos, changelings, cebras, Saddle Arabia, Manechuria… Cualquiera que sea un peso en el futuro conflicto. No me importa lo que hagas, quiero que los unas a la futura coalición… O que sean incapaces de responder el llamado de Equestria.

— ¿Vas a ir a Canterlot? ¿Vas a darme tiempo? — Preguntó Homero, ganándose una sonrisa. La primera sincera a lo largo de la tarde —. Todos los hegemones van a Canterlot a tratar con las princesas. Y nunca escasea la pompa. Como nunca anunciaste eso, o me mencionaron que viajaste, — Homero le sonrió a Alekandros —, me preguntaba si vas y me das algo de tiempo…

— Zorro viejo… te estaba esperando. Tan pronto como embarques, iré a Canterlot.

Homero dio media vuelta y caminó a la salida. Tan pronto como llegó a la puerta, se detuvo en seco. Alzó su mano derecha y el índice, y volvió a dirigirse a la hegemón.

— Si por algún milagro de la providencia, llegamos a ganar la guerra, hazme un favor: no le entregues Énosi a Honda en bandeja de plata. — Homero chasqueó la lengua y le guiñó a Hipatia. Una vez afuera, el simio resopló con pesadez —. Santa Énosi, ¿en qué me estoy metiendo? ¿Saben? — habló para el minotauro y para la princesa —. La gente, cuando vuelve, siente alivio. Ahora que volví a de mi exilio, no me siento seguro.

— Mashauri, lo logrará. — La cebra se apresuró a animarlo.

— Agh, has visto muchas películas de superación, Nyota. Demasiada positividad no es buena. — su respuesta provocó que la cebra riera, tenía la delicadeza y finura de una flor.

— Nunca me canso de esas películas. Por cierto, ¿tan importante es ese Honda Phylodemos?

— ¡Bromeas! — Alekandros alzó la voz, pero se apenó y dio un paso hacia atrás. Trato de amenizar la pena con una sonrisa —. Si Énosi fuera un palo en un mazo de cartas, él sería el as de ese palo.

— Hay juegos de cartas donde el as no vale nada.

Su respuesta, tan afilada como elegante, tomo a los cuatro presentes por sorpresa. Alekandros dio otro paso hacia atrás, con la mano en el pecho y afligido. Homero, miró a la cebra consternado. Incluso el par de guardias miraban a la princesa con extrañeza. El simio, una vez que se recuperó, empezó a reír a carcajadas mientras sacaba otro cigarro y un encendía un fósforo.

— Te eduque bien.

«o»

El sol empezaba a ponerse en el horizonte, ocultándose sobre las colinas de la campiña equestriana. Su brillo dorado eran desplazado por la tranquilidad de una noche despejada; donde las estrellas serían contempladas con admiración. Desde los balcones del palacio de Canterlot, Celestia dejaba que el astro de hermana brillara con toda su belleza, bajando el suyo. Sentía el calor del astro rey recorrer su cuerpo, junto a la calidez de la mañana y la fuerza del medio día. Pero, cada ocaso se sentía realizada cuando las primeras brisas de la noche rozaba su rostro. Como una pequeña conexión con su hermana.

Ella suspiró aliviada, otro día había pasado. Pero no para ella. Ingresó a su alcoba y se dirigió al peinador de su alcoba, donde empezó a cepillar su melena de múltiples colores. En una ocasión, ahora que se acordaba, un científico de Canterlot dijo que su melena se parecía a un haz de luz que pasaba por un prisma. Eso le sacó una sonrisa, y empezó a tararear una canción.

Luego, sintió que tocaban su puerta. Dos toques suaves que la distrajeron, solo por un instante.

— Adelante. — Replicó con elegancia, continuando su cepillado.

La alicornio azul, y de melena que imitaba al cielo estrellado, entró.

— ¿Vas a disfrutar esta noche, mientras que tu pobre hermana trabaja? — Se apresuró a decir Luna, con gracia. Le sonrió a su hermana mientras se colocaba detrás de ella — tu vas de fiesta, mientras yo me desvelo protegiendo el reino de los sueños.

— Créeme, Luna. — Celestia tenía un tono picarón y divertido —. El reino de los sueños es tan malo como la alta sociedad de Canterlot. Siempre hablando de sus problemas con otras familias, o conseguir algún favor, o lo que sea.

— Puedo ir en tu lugar, 'tia. Te lo cambio por mi postre de mañana. — Luna sonreía con algo de malicia. Vio como Celestia se llevaba el casco a su mentón, y se hacía ver pensativa.

— Tentador, Luna. Tentador… Pero no puedo. Debo asistir y usted, señorita, debe atender sus deberes reales. — Celestia le sonreía de manera triunfal — ¿Qué le pasa a los ponis? Una foto mía, que cayó en malos cascos, y todos hacen chistes de pastel conmigo. Noticia de última hora, esa broma es vieja.

— Bueno, ya que no vas a dejarte sobornar, déjame aburrirte con algunas historias de mis visitas en sueños. Uno en particular.

— ¿Fue un sueño "delicioso"? — Celestia se volteó para mirar a su hermana, se lamió los labios y alzaba, en repetidas ocasiones, ambas cejas. Rio a carcajadas cuando se hermana se sonrojó.

— N-no. No fue esa clase de sueños. — Por un momento, se dejó llevar por la alegría de su hermana. Sonará cursi, pero para ella, Celestia era tan radiante como el Sol —. Ayer por la noche, y sin darme cuenta, me metí en los sueños del agregado militar enosiano.

— Luna… — el semblante de Celestia cambió. Donde había alegría, ahora era ocupado por la preocupación. La mayor de las alicornios dejó el cepillo en el mueble, y se volteó para tener de frente a su hermana pequeña —. Entrar a los sueños del personal diplomático extranjero, es considerado espionaje.

— L-lo sé, Celestia. Lo sé. Pero, no pude evitarlo. El panorama era distinto al que conozco. Era-

— ¿Entraste? — Celestia se llevó un casco a su frente, y empezó a negar con la cabeza. Hizo un gesto con su casco y lo acompañó con un —: continua.

— Seguí al agregado por un pasillo, donde cruzó la puerta principal. Abrí lo suficiente para ver la sala de conferencias. El corcel que tenemos como agregado hablaba con un ciervo, mientras que distintos generales enosianos observaban y tomaban nota. Desde una especie de pizarra mecánica, vi el mapa de Equestria, con varias flechas que surgían de Énosi y se dirigían al corazón de nuestro reino. Y otras, que iban por el mar y atacaban por el sur. Lo poco que vi, no sería más que un borrador o un delineado, porque los «strategos» discutían con energía. Pero el ciervo, estaba impasible, tranquilo. Dijo: "el plan de guerra arcoíris necesita una planificación unificada, no podemos dejar que la marina y el ejército luchen por separado". — Luna vio como su hermana pensaba, y no estaba fingiendo o exagerando; meditaba con cuidado lo que ella le había narrado — ¿Qué crees que sea?

— No lo sé, Luna. Es un sueño, no sé si puedo interpretarlo con exactitud. Pero, solo para que sepas, el ciervo que viste es Honda Phylodemos. Twilight resolvió una crisis entre él, cuando era dictador, y la facción de Hipatia Cyrce. Tengo que meditarlo bien. — Celestia cambió su semblante, le pidió a su hermana que se acercara y le dio un abrazo — Gracias Luna. Pero, no vuelvas a meterte en los sueños extranjeros.

Con una sonrisa, la princesa de la noche se despidió de su hermana y abandonó su alcoba. Celestia continuó cepillándose la melena, pero empezó a hacerlo más lento. Hasta que se detuvo por completo. Movió el cepillo a la altura de su mentón y, de vez en cuando, daba unos ligeros golpecitos sobre este; mientras pensaba y murmuraba.

— Plan de guerra arcoíris. — decía, una y otra vez, en cada ocasión mas bajo que el anterior. Cerró sus ojos y se quedó en silencio. Luego, se levantó con rapidez. Con un paso decidido, se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió. — Guardia.

— ¿Llamó usted, su majestad? — Uno de sus guardias pegasos apareció.

— Quiero que convoque a los comandantes de la guardia real, al jefe de la SMILE y al ministro de relaciones exteriores; para una reunión mañana por la tarde. Pero, primero, envía una carta a Cadence, a Shining Armor, y a Twilight.

— A su orden, majestad.

Tan pronto como lo había llamado, el guardia partió para cumplir sus órdenes. Podía ser un sueño, pero si la experiencia no le fallaba, los enosianos siempre designaban un color para sus planes militares. Esmeralda para los ahuitzotles, naranja para los grifos, blanco y negro para las cebras, café para los yaks, verde para los changelings… ¿Arcoíris para los suyos?

— No los culpo, esos amargados no tienen imaginación. ¿Qué nuevos colores tendrán para las razas nuevas? — Se dijo para sí misma con una sonrisa.


End file.
